Forever and Always
by Gleefullyx3
Summary: Rachel and Finn are pregnant of their first child. Is their love strong enough to raise that baby? What if there is another love interest? are they truely each other soulmates?
1. A hectic evening

**Forever and always**

_Hello everyone, this is an attempt of my story. I want to write something about finchel, because I love them together. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think about it!_

A hectic evening.. 

'Rachel! Rachel!' echoed the voice of Finn through the house. He just came home from work and enters the kitchen, where he expects his girlfriend. She wasn't there, but he could see the face of an elder woman smiling at him. 'What a hurry!' Giggles she. 'Oh mum, I am sorry, but Rach and I have to go to that big event of my work. I told you yesterday about that. We have to go in an hour so I have no time to talk.' says Finn in one breath. 'Is that today, sweetheart?' Carole looks at her son with an questionable face. 'Of course mom! Otherwise I wouldn't be so hurried. Pff! Where is Rachel?' Asks Finn totally in panic. 'I guess she is upstairs. I haven't seen her since this morning.' 'Great, at least she is ready to go. ' smiles Finn while he gives his mother a kiss on her cheek. Carole looks at her son while he is moving upstairs. She loves him so much. Finn was her light in the darkness, that one thing that makes her life perfect. She was so glad when Rachel and Finn agreed to move in with her and Burt. She told them that the house was too big, in fact that was a lie, she just wanted her son a little bit longer with her. Rachel was also a really nice girl, perfect for Finn. They would have a great future, that was the one thing Carole was sure about.

Finn jumps up the stairs and run through their hall. In his rush he runs past his and Rachel's room. He walks back and knocks on the door. 'Darling are you ready?' Asks Finn, while he opens the door. He looks at his girlfriend which is standing in front of the mirror. 'What is this? It seems like world war three is started. Come on Rachel, we have only one hour left, I told you would be ready.' Says Finn in a stressful way, while he looks trough the room which is fulled with all the dresses that Rachel had. 'I can't Finn, I am sorry.' Rachel walks at her handsome boyfriend and give him a hug. 'Honey, you look beautiful in everything. Just choose something. I'll go showering.' Finn moves to the bathroom, while Rachel follows him. 'I am not going' Whispers Rachel when she looks Finn right in the eyes. 'Rach please! This evening is really important for my work. I'll have to go and you go with me, otherwise this party is not just boring, but really super super super boring.' Finn forces a smile at her and gives Rachel a kiss on her forehead. 'No Finn, you don't get it! Look at me, my belly is showing! I am in my fifth month, everyone is going to talk about us! They all goanna say that we are to young, we are still living with your parents and we are not even married.' Tears stream on Rachels face while Finn takes her in a comforting hug. 'Come on Rach! Everything is going to be okay!' He had the feeling that he uses this words a couple of years before, when his ex girlfriend Quin Fabray was pregnant. It turned out that it wasn't his, but this time he was hundred percent sure that this little creature in Rachel's belly was theirs. 'I don't need those looks and those talks Finn. They will give me a bad feeling and I am not in the mood for that.' 'You're now feeling those pregnancy hormones, that's why you are feeling bad. In an hour that is gone, I promise you! Go get your clothes, so you can be my amazing princess tonight!' Finn lifts his Rach up and carries her to their bedroom. 'So second attempt to get dressed and showered starts now. ' Winks Finn at his girlfriend.

Half an hour later Rachel pulls her head through the bathroom door. 'I am ready. Just a little make-up. How about you?' Forces Rachel a smile to her guy. 'Pff, that stupid tie, I am never goanna learn that.' Struggles Finn. 'Come here silly!' Giggles Rachel. She loves to see Finn struggling with things. He is so cute than. Finn places his hand on Rachels belly, while Rachel gives him an uncomfortable look. 'What's the matter? I know you are pissed off about me not saying anything to "ours", but I am just so stressed today, everything must go perfect!" Rachel and Finn made an agreement to call their little baby "ours" until it will be born. That was finn's idea and Rachel found that adorable! It was a welcome to their baby, a sign that he or she will be a part of their little family. Rachel wants to react but they were interrupted by the voice of Carole. 'Finn! Rachel! I think it is time!' 'Oh no, it's time. Come on babe!' Finn takes Rachels hand and leads her to the kitchen.

'Wow Rachael, you look gorgeous! So cute, with your belly!' Smiles Carole. 'Thanks. You are the first to say that.' Rachel smiles shy and makes a sign in the direction of Finn. 'Oh, didn't I tell you you look amazing? That... uuh... that is because you always look amazing.' Teases Finn her. Rachel wants to tickle Finn but she gets a major cramp in her belly. 'Everything all right? It was just a joke Rach.' Wonders her boyfriend in a concern way. 'It's my belly. I'm not feeling well.' 'Finn, you should go alone to your meeting! I'll take care of Rachel!' Says Finn's mother. Finn felt guilty about what happened. 'I am so sorry! I forced you to come with me, but you felt horrible and I didn't say anything about it because I was thinking about tonight's event.' 'It's all right, I know how important this is for you. Just go otherwise you're late.' Rachel gives her guy a kiss on the cheek. 'I won't make it late. I'll promise.' Finn kisses her back while he looks at his mom. 'When there is something wrong call me, mom! I'll be here than in a few minutes.' 'Yeah of course Finn, don't worry about that! I'll take care of Rachel!' Smiles Carole while she gives Rachel a hand. 'I'll hope you take care of both of them.' Smiles Finn. 'Guys, newsflash, I am old enough to take care of myself. Bye Finn! Have fun!' Smiles Rachel back. 'What you call fun(!) Love you! Don't forget to call me!' Finn steps into his car and drove away. This evening would be horrible, he could only hope that it will end soon..


	2. Unexpected news

**Forever and always**

Unexpected news...

_At the Hudsons..._

'so, now we have the house for our two, I mean three' Giggles Carole. 'What do you think about some chatting and a warm chocolate sweetheart?' Asks she, while she looks at Rachel's belly. 'Oh, that sounds fun! I am going to get dressed, because this outfit is a little bit strange, isn't it?' giggles Rachel, while she makes her way to her bedroom.

A few minutes later, Rachel walks into the kitchen. 'Wow, that smells great, Carole. You don't have to do that. I mean you do so much things for Finn and me.' 'Rach sweetheart, how many times I have to say that I love to do that. You're an amazing woman, you are sweet and you make my son the happiest guy in the whole world. I'll have to thank you!' Carole opens her arms, so she could give Rachel a hug. 'I am also really happy with Finn! He makes my live just perfect! I've always dreamed about my husband, when I was younger, but Finn is just better than what I've dreamed !'

_Meanwhile at Finn's work..._

'Hi Fin, what's up?' Asks a young, cheerful woman. It was Ella, Finns colleague and in his eyes the only normal person at his work. Ella was Finn's only friend at work. Together they laugh a lot and Finn could have great conversations with her. They were against those mean awful people at work who think they are better because they have a little bit more money than an average person. Ella was still single and Finn could see that that bothers her a lot. She was always very interested in Finn and Rachel's relationship and when Finn had a problem with Rachel, Ella was always the first to help him get it fixed. Yeah, she was definitely an amazing person, sweet, nice and beautiful. Of course not as beautiful as his girlfriend but she had also something. 'Hello, earth Finn! I am talking to you' Says the tiny girl, while she waves her hands. 'Uuh, I just hate this evening. I hope it will end soon.' Smiles Finn back. 'Where is Rachel? Is she to the toilet' Asks Ella, while she is looking trough the building hoping she sees Rachel. 'No, she stayed home. She wasn't feeling well.' 'Everything all right with the little one?' Asks she with a lot of concern. Finn wants to answer, but then he sees Kate and Jessica. Finn doesn't like these girls. They always screams for his attention. He gives Ella a sign to move and go to another corner of the building, but it is too late. 'Hiii Finn' Sounds two voices on the same time.

_Back at the Hudsons.._

'I can't believe, I am actually pregnant.' Smiles Rachel. 'You're doing it great! You both going to be good parents.' Says the proud grandmother. 'I hope so. But Finn is going to be an amazing dad. He is really enthusiastic and looking forward to it. Aauuh.' 'Rachel! Come on sweetheart. Take a seat. Shall I call a doctor?' Questions Carole. 'Non, It's all right. Can you pass my cell phone, in case Finn calls.' Asks rachel. ''He has sent already a text message." Smiles Rachel happy, while she is reading the short message Finn sent her. (Everything all right with you, darling? Is 'ours' giving you a hard time? I wish I was there with you. Lots of love!)

_At work.._

'Jessica, Kate. You both looks beautiful' says Finn, just to be polite. 'Oh thanks, you look also very handsome.' Answers one of the girls. Finn returns a half-smile and sends his attention back to Ella. 'I'll hope everything is allright. She promises, she will call me when something is wrong.' 'Yeah she probably will. How far is she?' Finn looks afraid at Ella. 'Her fifth month. What do you mean? I thought only the first three months are dangerous. ' 'Don't panic, Finn! It was just a question. Is her belly showing?' Asks Ella in an enthusiastic way. 'Yeah, that is so cute! But it seems like she is ashamed of that.' 'Typical Rachel, she always thinks that she isn't good enough. I will visit her in a few days and have a girl talk with her.' Winks Ella. 'That sounds great Ella! Thanks!' Finn shows his thumbs up, and takes Ella in a hug. 'Excuse me, what are you talking about?' Asks the two girls which were trying to follow the conversation between Finn and Ella. 'My girlfriend, she is..' Begins Finn in a proud way, but then he held his mouth. He know Rachel wants to keep it as long as it could as a secret. He has been saved by his cell phone that went off. 'Hello?' Smiles he, but than his face turned to the opposite. 'Oh no, is everything all right with Rachel?' Asks Ella, but it seems like Finn isn't able to say something.


	3. A familiar voice

**Forever and always**

_Hi everyone! I don't know what you think about this story. It is just one of my first attempts and I have to learn much more about writing a story. Feel free to write a review with your thoughts, it will mean a lot to me! _

**A familiar voice.. **

'Uhh, is it alright if I'll call you back in a few minutes? There are a lot of people around me and I can't understand you clear. Yes, of course I promise you that' Sounds Finn's voice, while he is searching after the button to close the conversation. 'Oh no Finn, please tell me everything is all right with Rachel' Questions Ella. She puts her hands on Finn's shoulders and shakes him slightly from the left to the right side. 'Calm down Ella, it wasn't Rach.' 'B..but, you look pale. Can I help you with something?' Asks his friend with concern. 'No, I just I.. need to call someone. I'll go outside, I'll be back in a few minutes!' Ella looks how Finn left the building. She was confused about Finn's reaction. If that phone call had nothing to do with Rachel or their baby, what could upset Finn than that much?

Finn closes the door of the building behind him. He takes a deep breath and kicks against the wall. His thoughts went back to his high school period. How he met Rachel, how much he loved singing in Glee club, the football games as the quarterback, ... And then there is the memory of his first girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. The head cheerleader and the quarterback of the footballteam, they were the most popular couple of the school. Everyone looked up at them. Quinn was furious when Finn chose Rachel above her. She did everything to win him back, but at the end of the game it was just obvious that Rachel was Finn's girlfriend, his soulmate, the one person to spend the rest of his live with. After that he made an arrangement with Quinn: she has to stay away of his and Rachel's life. So their relationship has the chance to grow further. Now his life was perfect, until the moment she called him. Finn looks with a horrible face at his cell phone. He has to call Quinn one more time and tell her to stay away, just as she did before. But deep downside he knew how easy it was for Quinn to manipulate him.

"Hello Quinn, it's me. Why did you call?" Starts Finn the conversation. He tries to sound as calm as possible but honestly he was shaking as hell! "Finn! It is so nice to hear your voice! I am in so much trouble" Sounds a lady voice on the other side of the phone. Finn could hear some tears through her voice, he feels bad about that. "Shht! Whatever it is, everything is going to be all right! Don't worry. What happened?" Comforts Finn her. "Sam left me. I am just all alone. Nobody wants to talk to me and I just need someone to have a good conversation with. Can you come to me, please?" Begs the young woman on the phone. Finn knows he must be strong. "Listen Quinn, it is terrible for you. But I am not a good talker about emotions and all that kind of stuff. Just talk with some friends of you. I must go, because Rachel is probably waiting for me." Says Finn, he wanted to stop this conversation as soon as possible, because Quinn was capable of a lot of things. "Please Finn, You are the only one that I trust. I need to talk about my problems, I can't find another way out. Please" "Yeah all right, We will have a drink tomorrow after my work. I'll tell Rachel that I have a late meeting or something. But it is just a onetime..." But Finn hasn't the time to end his sentence because Quinn interrupts him. "Sounds great Finny! See you tomorrow!" And that was the end of the phone call. Finn was angry, why can he just say no to her. He was even planning about lying to Rachel. Just because she couldn't handle the pressure in her pregnant situation. Or was there another reason?

After his phone call Finn sends Rachel a text message. _'Hello beautiful! I hope everything is all right with you. I stay a little bit longer, so you don't have to wait for me. Sweet dreams!' _He goes to Ella and tells her that he goes home. In fact he steps into the first pub and drinks some beer. He thinks about the whole day, how could he lie to the person he loved the most in his life? This was just not how he was. He changes himself always when Quinn is in the neighbourhood. But that must stop right now. He stands up and runs to his house, to his little family! His ultimate future!

_Back home.. _

Finn opens the door of the bedroom and struggles himself into the direction of his bed. His hands touches the furniture, so he can find his way in the dark. Rachel turns the light on an smiles at him. 'So sweet, that you try to let me sleep. But I am very happy to see you! How hard was it?" Finn looks at her and he can drown into her eyes. She was so gorgeous! "Oh, just forget about it. I am really tired. Goodnight honey!" Says Finn in a fake enthusiastic way. He felt guilty about what happened and he hoped that Rachel wouldn't ask further about the evening. "Uuh Finn, didn't you forget anything" asks she with a playful look on her face. She pulls Finn close to her and tries to give him a kiss. Her attempt fails and her kiss lands between his cheek and neck. Then she smells the beer, she is confused of the smell because Finn didn't drink that much especially when she is not with him. "Are you drunk?" Asks she a little bit disappointed. She immediately felt bad, because she know Finn wouldn't like her comment. "Isn't that allowed? " Asks finn and Rachel could feel the tense between them. "Darling, come on! Of course you may. It's just, .." Begins rachel. " All right! I am sorry I disappointed you! I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Finn gives Rachel a kiss and grabs his pillow. "Finn no! Stay with me, please! I didn't need to say something about it." "No, you're right. You were struggling with cramps in your belly and I was drinking, that wasn't sweet of me. Sweet dreams, Rach! Love you!" Finn blows a kiss at Rachel and opens the door to the hallway. Rachel jumps out of bed and catches him in her arms. "Come on silly! You don't need to sleep on that couch. I almost smell that beer anymore" Lies she to convince her boyfriend to stay with her. "No, you are right I smell terrible. You haven't slept for days because of your belly which is hurting. You deserve to have a good night. You have to take care of two persons." Finn winks at the tiny little girl and gives her a kiss on her forehead and belly. He climbs down the stairs and finds his way to the couch. This day turned out to be much worse than he first expected it to be.


	4. The first signs of 'ours!

**Forever and always**

_The first signs of 'ours'_

In the middle of the night Rachel wakes up from a weird feeling coming out of her belly. It was different than the pain that came out of her belly earlier that day. This feels like the butterflies in her belly when she sees Finn. It was an amazing feeling and Rachel hopes that it could last forever. Than it hits her, it was 'ours', he or she was kicking! She jumps out of bed and makes her way to the living room. "Finn! Wake up! Darling! Come on!" Yells she trough the house. In his dream hears Finn a young woman screaming his name. Then he understands that it wasn't a dream, someone tries to wake him up. "Rachel? what are you doing here. It is just three o'clock!" Says Finn, while he rubs his eyes to see his tiny girlfriend. "Oh, I understand, you were thinking about us and you couldn't get asleep. Well darling, I love you too!" Finn grabs Rachel closer to him and gives her a passionate kiss. "Finn, stop! You have to listen to me" She takes his hand and lays them on her belly. "Well daddy, you will probably feel what I try to explain in a few minutes." Smiles rachel at him. "What do you mean? Is "ours" kicking?" "Yeah! It feels so amazing! Finn we are going to be parents! It loves us!" Finn can't say anything he looks at Rachel and Rachel could see some tears on his face. "You are my everything, you know that? I am going to do everything to make you two happy!" Whispers Finn. "You are doing that great! I am crazy of you!" Finn picks her up and spins her around in the air. "Silly! put me down! I am way too heavy!" Smiles Rachel. "Rach please, I don't won't to hear something like that ever again! You are perfect. Can I please sleep with you tonight. I don't won't to miss that kicking a second time." "Of course!" Smiles Rachel, while she grabs Finn's hand and they both walk to their bedroom. They felt asleep, while Finn's hand rest on Rachel her belly, hoping that their little one would do it again.

Finn woke up at seven o'clock, he immediately grabs his cell phone and sends Quinn a message. 'I can't come tonight. I'm very busy right now. Hope everything is all right with you.' He looks at Rachel and tries to fall again asleep. Than his cell phone went off, he knows that it will be Quinn. It doesn't matter what she was going to answer, Finn stays tonight at home with his girl. "Finn, look at your phone." yawns Rachel. "Omg honey, it is seven o'clock. Hurry up, you have to go to your work." Rachel punches Finn in his back. " I have to go at midday because of the party." Says Finn. Rachel could see that he isn't as happy as yesterday when she told him the special news. it was probably because he had a little hangover. "Shall I'll get you an aspirin?"Asks she with a smile. "No, I know a better medicine." rachel sends him a questionable look. "Well you of course!" Finn kisses rachel on her shoulders and tickles her. "Stop it Finn! That is not funny!" Yells Rachel. "All right you win, because you are weak." "How do you call me, Finn hudson?! In a couple of months I have to give birth to a baby. Don't call me weak, you put me in that situation." "Yeah, and I am really proud of that. You are going to be an amazing mom!" "I am not sure about that. I mean I have never had a mom, how am I supposed to do that than amazing " "I am in the same situation Rachel, but i am sure it goanna work out! You are such a sweet and nice girl. And your mother instinct will help you through it, just as me" Finn hugs Rachel and kisses her belly. "She is goanna love you soo much! I think you wouldn't have enough time for me." Smiles Finn. "Never Finn! Don't even think about that. You will always be my number one!" Comforts Rachel her guy. "yeah, you are saying that now, but we will have this same conversation in two years and then I will see if you are right." Winks Finn at her. "Oh that is mean." Smiles Rachel, while she throws her pillow at Finn, who is running away in the direction of the bathroom. "Almost Rach, try to hit me the next time!" Rachel lifts herself out of the bed and takes a look at Finn's cell phone. Maybe it was his work that called if he could come earlier. But instead she sees Quinn's name on the screen. She couldn't believe that! They made an arrangement... What was going on?


	5. The truth comes out

**Forever and always**

_hello everyone, I am sorry for the late update, but there were some troubles with my computer. Next week I am on holiday, so i don't know if I can update than. I hope you are still interested in my story and feel free to write a review, that means the world to me!_

_**The truth comes out**_

Rachel looks a second time on the phone, just to be sure about it. 'She can't believe it. Quinn?' She feels a kind of pain, but this time it wasn't coming from her belly, but from her heart. Quinn did it again, she was going to turn their whole life up sight down. How could Finn let this happen?' 'Rach! Rach!" sounds through the house. She didn't know what to do. Shall she confront Finn with it? "Rach! Why didn't you answer, I thought something happened!" Finn runs into their bedroom and looks confused at his girlfriend. "I was thinking about stuff.' Says rachel, while she walks the room out, without looking at Finn. "About what? Did I do something wrong? Are you now angry at me?" Questions Finn, because he heard the sarcastic tone in Rachels voice. "Did you need me for anything?" Asks she, ignoring Finns question. " Yes, I need you to be with me forever otherwise life sucks but.. " "Finn please, stop it! I don't need your stupid words! You don't even mean them!" Yells rachel, while she walks down the stairs. "I am sorry, I just want you to ask if you come with me to the supermarket. Mom left a note." Says Finn confused by Rachel's anger. "I'll go alone in the afternoon when you are at work." Says rachel calm. She walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table. Finn walks behind her. "I don't want you to go alone. you can't carry all that stuff that is too heavy." "You don't have to come with me Finn! I am not a child." Rachel is irritated by Finn, but she don't want to fight with him. At least not before she know what happened between him and Quinn. "Rachel please, you are carrying a baby!" Says Finn with concern. "All right, but just because of the baby." Rachel takes her coat and her keys and makes her way to the car.

"You look beautiful today! Your belly is so cute in that dress." Smiles Finn at her in the car. "Well I am sorry you have to be ashamed of your fat girlfriend. Come on Finn giving a compliment of someone belly?" Rachels send him an angry face. "Well I think you are amazing! It is wonderful to see you being pregnant of our little one!" "It is better to take a look at the road Finn!" "All right Rach! Just tell it. What did I wrong? you are a whole day pissed at me, saying sarcastic thing at me, just tell me what I can do about it!" Says Finn for the first time that day Rachel could hear angry in his voice. "I don't know what is going on between us, Finn!" Rachel lips begin to tremble. "Darling, you are too much thinking about stuff. We are going to be great parents! He or she will love us, I mean who can't love you." Rachel looks at him with tears in her eyes. "I am not afraid of this little one. I am afraid of us, our relationship. I don't want to lose you Finn, I just can't live without you." " I will stay with you forever and always. I'll guess I have to be afraid." "What do you mean?" "Well, wherever I come with you everyone is looking at you. They all think wow, what a gorgeous lady. So maybe I am not good enough for you?"

"I saw Quinn's name on your cell phone." "Oh, now I understand why you were mad. But it is nothing! She called me yesterday and she said that sam left her. She needed someone to talk with. And I have to confess that first of all I promised her to have a drink today after my work, but I blew the whole thing of. And that is all that happened." Rachel smiles at her boyfriend "Thanks for being honest. I love you soo much Finn Hudson!" She pulls Finn closer to her and tries to kiss him. "Wait a minute, so you were jealous?" Giggles Finn. "Finn, don't ruin this moment!" They kiss each other in a passionate way. "Uuh, when is our next fight?" Smiles Finn "Excuse me?" "Yeah because solving this fight seems to be kind of fun." Rachel winks at him and pulls him in another kiss. Finns cell phone went off, it was ella. "I'll have to take this one, sweetheart." whispers he to Rachel. _"Hi Ella!" "Finn, were are you, the boss is asking after you and you are not here, so I told him you were to the toilet, but that can't take forever." "Uuh, how late is it?" "Almost one o'clock." "Yeah I'll be there in a minute. Thanks Ella!" "There are friends for! See you soon!"_ "I'll guess we forgot the time." Whispers rachel with her cheeks getting red. "I don't care, this was much more interesting!"


	6. Dinner time!

**Forever and always**

_So I am back with another chapter! I don't know what you think about the story, so feel free to write a review. It will mean the world to me and it could help my story in a good way!_

**Dinner time! **

"Well hello handsome!" Smiles Rachel, while her boyfriend makes his way to the kitchen. She had prepared a big diner, because Finn's parents were on a date. "Hi" sounds Finn as enthusiastic as possible. "I thought you would be much happier with my little gift." Winks Rachel. "Yeah I am! Thanks, you look absolutely gorgeous!" "Is everything all right? I thought we were going to forget what happened this morning." "Yes, totally! It's just, I went to my boss and..." "No Finn, please, fired? What about the baby?" "Rachel no, calm down! I am not fired. It is quite the opposite." Finn picks an envelope out of his bag and gives it to Rachel. "And what is this than?" "Read it!" Whispers Finn. He looks at the face of his girlfriend and sees her eyes scanning the paper. Her eyes widen while she says "Wow darling, that's terrific news! I am so proud of you! Come here!" Rachel opens her arms and hugs her boyfriend. "What? I don't get it. You are happy about it?" Rachel could see the confused look on Finn's face. "Honey! You are promoted! Look at this, you will sit in the important meetings of the staff, you can have your own personal assistant and you are going to earn more money! I mean this is the best news we had in months!" "Rachel listen to yourself. Money isn't important, and the best news we had in months was your pregnancy!" "Yeah, of course, but I mean we could use this money for the baby and maybe our own house? This is going to be amazing, it is finally going to happen, our little family Finn!" "I don't want that Rach! I am not the guy who need to give orders to someone else, to work much later than the other ones because of those meeting, I don't want to wear some stupid suit, because face it Rach I am not like that!" "How could you be so selfish?" "Uh me? I don't like that job Rach, I just took it because of your pregnancy!" "Correction ours, Finn!" Yeah I am sorry! But you need to understand that this is not my dream, I want to be a teacher. I want to sing again, especially with you! We both loved that and we quitted." "Because we aren't eighteen anymore, Finn. We are now adults and we have to take care of our family!" "Yes you're right, but we miss all the fun in our life. Don't get me wrong I love you and this little one, and you are the best thing I have in my life, but sometimes you forget how fun live is! It is not that having this baby has to change your life completely. Can I be honest with you?" "Yes." Tears stream down on Rachel's cheek. Finn tries to wipe them away, but they keep coming. " I think you become much too soon a grown-up. You have to enjoy because life is too short for being that serious. I want "ours" to be loved, have fun, to be part of our family! And I know you want that too. Not everything in our life will be a great success, but together we are going to figure that out Rach!" Finn looks with a questionable look at his girlfriend. "That was one of the sweetest monologues you have ever said! I love you Finn Hudson!" "Uuh, I guess this one is from Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet." Smiles Finn "That is not funny!" " Oh what is this than on your face, a smile?" "No! I am not laughing!" She tries to stay as serious as she can. Finn begins to tickle her, while a laugh escape her mouth. " All right you win! Stop it now please!" Finn gives Rachel a kiss on her forehead and makes his way to the table. "Do you know what? We forget about this letter. And we are going to have a lot of fun tonight." Rachel throw the letter away and takes seat at the table. "Bon appétit, mon amour!" Giggles she. Finn want to ask Rachel what she just said because he couldn't understand it. But instead he just smiles at her and starts to eat. Maybe this night could be more fun than he first thought!


	7. The key of the relationship

**Forever and always**

_First of all I have to apologize for the late update. It was a very busy week so I'll hope you understand that. I promise the next chapters wouldn't take that long to write. I guess a lot of you are going to love this chapter and the next one. Enjoy and let me know what you think about it. Ps: Thanks to gleek 4480, Your review makes me smile. It will help me to write the next chapters :D_

**The key of the relationship**

"Good Morning Rachel!" Says Carole, while Rachel enters the room. "Good morning!" Smiles Rachel back. "Are you alone?" Questions Carole. "Yes, Finn is at work. He had a phone call last night about an extra meeting or something. I hope he will be home soon. And Burt?" "He is out fishing with Kurt, like all third Saturdays of the month." Smiles Carole. "Oh yeah, of course. I forgot about it." Giggles Rachel back. "It doesn't matter sweetheart. You have other things on your mind on this moment." "Pff, yeah a little bit too much, I guess." "What's the matter honey? You can tell it to me." "I don't know if I have to bother you with this." "It is not bothering me. Come, take a seat, I'll make a hot tea for you and we have a girl talk." Carole takes Rachel's hand and gives her a comforting smile. Rachel hesitates for a moment, but then she finds the right words to explain her feelings of that moment. Carole was like a mom for her, of course she could understand what Rachel was going through. Wasn't it?

"I don't know if I can discuss this with you." Begins Rachel. "You can tell me everything rachel, I am a good listener! About what are you thinking?" Winks Carole. "It is about a lot of things Finn, our relationship, the baby,... I am doubting about everything Carole." Carole looks at rachel and she can see her eyes getting red. "Don't cry Rachel, that is normal. Having a baby is a big change for your life. I mean in a six weeks you will be a mom, that mean something!" Carole gives Rachel a pat. "It is too soon! My relationship with Finn is a mess, we are fighting like the whole time. I love him more than anything in the world, but that makes it so difficult! I can't life without him! I don't want to lose him to some other girl, which is much more beautiful than me. I can feel our relationship is broken. And is this baby that all worth?"

"Of course Rachel! I still remember the day that you two came to me and told that you are pregnant. You two were so proud, Finn was jumping up and down through the room like a little child. You make him the happiest guy in the world and I can know that because I am his mom; I can feel that. I have always knew Finn was a special boy, just as his dad, but he became that man because of you Rachel. He is now more open about his feelings, he laughs a lot, he has more respect for other people and he become responsible of you and also about that little one in one word he became an adult. You two are a very special couple, rachel!" "I know that Carole! But I am so afraid to lose him. What if I am giving him not enough attention, when the baby is here?" Rachel wipes the tears from her face. "When the baby is here, everything going to be all right. You just have to find what's the key of your relationship and have to hold that one forever." Comforting Carole Rachel.

"The key? What do you mean about that?" Questions rachel. She was enchanted by Carols words. The way she explains their relationship was like magic. It was like a little fairytale, and Rachel knows now for sure that she is going to fight for her prince and their happy ending! "Well it is the special connection between you two, and I think you know what that one is." Winks Carole. "Finchel!" Smiles Rachel. "Yeah, I have some DVD's with all the competitions of the new directions, maybe you want to see them back?"Questions Carole. "Wow, really? Of course! I didn't know someone was filming that." Smiles rachel, she could feel her heart jumping out of her body. "I asked someone to do that. It is like a photo album that comes alive." "You really love your son, I can see that. I hope Finn and I can be even as good as you are as a parent." "I know hat for sure." "Thanks Carole! I don't know how I have to thank you. I'm going to revitalize our relationship!" Rachel begins to dance trough the room from the excitement. "So uhh, I guess you want to have the house for you two alone tonight?" Rachel didn't answer that question but the look on her face says enough.

_Next chapter: Is Rachel able to revitalize their relationship? How is Finn going to react?_


End file.
